


Flower of Death

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Jaehyun and Jibeom loved each other. Unfortunately the situation didn't allow them to be together.





	Flower of Death

**Author's Note:**

> -It's been so long since I posted. I actually started to write this as soon as I finished my previous fic, but I got stuck in the middle, and lack of update from the boys really affected me. But rather than make this sit in my draft for so long, I tried to finish it today. 
> 
> \- it's a romeo and juliet version of bongbeom in ancient time haha. Idk what i'm writing, don't know whether it makes sense or not. I feel some parts are over dramatic. But.. here it is :)
> 
> \- and major character death so beware!

The sun had not risen yet, but Jaehyun had widely awake. In fact, he had dressed up, long blond hair tied into a messy braid like usually did. He'd ready to go.

His whole body is buzzing with excitement. He'd been waiting for so long for today. After spending 18 years being locked in his tribe's land, finally he'll be allowed to go pass the border and explore the neutral territories.

He took a blade from the small wooden table beside his bed and slipped it under his clothes. It was a turned-adult gift from his brother which he received the day before. He didn't really know how to used it, he'd never really handled blades before except for chopping meat and fruits. Youngtaek had taught him briefly, but like the man said, he had any skill and talent of it.

Carefully, he opened the door of his room, peeking outside. Once he saw that it's clear, he continued with tiptoeing towards the main door. By then, sun had risen and the light seeped through the window and eased him to make his way out.

Just one more step-

"Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun gasped and turned around. A tall, lean man with dark hair was standing 2 meters away. Why didn't he make any sound?

"D-Daeyeol hyung.."

The man laughed airily. "Why are you so tense?"

Jaehyun's body relaxed at his brother's smile. "You surprised me."

"Then why did you act like a thief, tiptoeing and all?"

The blond man felt his face burned in embarrassment. "I did not."

Daeyeol laughed again, the corner of his eyes crinkled. "It's so early, I was hoping we can have breakfast together before you go. You didn't think you'll go before biding goodbye to us right?"

There's a hit of accusation and Jaehyun bowed his head in shame. "Sorry, hyung."

"Don't worry, I will keep my promise," The man smiled, as if reading his mind. "But first, you need to fill your stomach. I won't let you go with empty stomach. You need strength to walk."

Slowly, Jaehyun followed Daeyeol to their wooden dining table and sat down. A second later, Daeyeol put a plate full of bread in front of him.

"Hyung! It's too much!" He complained. He can eat 2 pieces of bread, but no way he can finish four.

"Then you can take the rest with you."

Daeyeol had already sat beside him, supporting his head with his right hand, continued to look at him with a soft smile.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Jaehyun bit his bread while ducking his head. He knew his brother was a very affectionate person, but it's still weird and uncomfortable to be watched on in this close proximity.

Instead of answering, Daeyeol pursed his lips. "I wonder how time flies so fast. You're adult now."

Jaehyun's lips twitched up in response. "I've been waiting for today, hyung."

"My little bee is excited, hm," Daeyeol bopped Jaehyun's nose, making the younger one giggled. "I won't be this excited if you let me go before adult like anybody else."

Daeyeol's smile faded, and Jaehyun instantly regretted his words.

"Hyung, that's not what I mean.."

"I'm sorry, Jaehyun-ah.. I guess I should have.. But I have to make sure you're fine. I won't forgive myself if something happen to you, after all, after mother died-"

"Hyung," He held his big brother's arm. "It's not your fault. Mother was sick even before I was born. Auntie told me."

"And I should have take care if her better.."

Jaehyun hugs his brother, resting his head on Daeyeol's broad chest. It saddened him how Daeyeol always blamed himself for their mother's death. If there's someone to blame, he was to blame. If only their mother didn't give birth to him, maybe she'll still alive.

"It's not your fault. It should be mine."

To be honest, he had no recollection of his mother. All he could remember was his brothers. If he's sad thinking about their mother, his brothers must be even sadder.

"What are you talking about, little bee?" Daeyeol pats his head lovingly. "Get that silly thought out from your head hm?"

"Hey, you wake up early."

They both looked up to one of the room. Another lanky boy with dark brown hair, tied in a messy bun, similar like Daeyeol's, standing in front of his room. His eyes were still bleary, obviously had just woken up.

"Our little bee is excited for his new adventure."

Jaehyun replied Daeyeol's warm smile with a wide grin.

"Are you sure it's okay, hyung? I'm afraid little Jaehyunnie won't make it past the border. He'll slip or something and cry."

Youngtaek laughed while Daeyeol tried to stop Jaehyun strangling Youngtaek.

"I would not slip down and cry!" Jaehyun shouted in annoyance. He can't believe Youngtaek would tease him for something he had done more than 13 years ago. He's not a child anymore.

"Oh yeah?" Youngtaek singsonged. "Okay, maybe you'll not fall down, but you'll get lost and cry."

"I won't!"

"Taek, stop teasing him," Daeyeol scolded his younger brother lightly. "He's going to cry."

"Hyung!" Jaehyun couldn't believe Daeyeol would be on Youngtaek's side.

The two older brothers laughed. It's always fun to tease Jaehyun.

"I'm going now," Jaehyun grumbled. "I can't stand you anymore."

"Oohh.. Little bee is angry."

Jaehyun threw a bread towards Youngtaek, but to his irritation, the man caught it easily and took a bite. "Thanks for the bread."

"Jaehyun, what did I say about your food?"

Jaehyun sighed. "Sorry, I won't play with my food anymore."

"Good," Daeyeol smiled in satisfaction. "Now drink some water and you can go. I'll pack some bread for you."

A few mintues later, Jaehyun stood in front of their house with Daeyeol and Youngtaek.

"Are you sure you don't want me or Youngtaek to accompany you?" Daeyeol started to get worried.

Jaehyun shook his head. "Hyung, I'll be back before sunset. And I won't walk too far."

"Alright," Daeyeol sighed. "Be safe."

"I will!" Jaehyun was itching to go already. "I'm going now- oof!"

Youngtaek suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "Be careful, little bee. Remember what I taught you with the blade?"

"Of course," He hugged Youngtaek back. Youngtaek had always teased him, but he knew Youngtaek cared a lot about him.

He waved enthusiastically before walking to the border, ready for a new adventure.

"Are you sure it's alright to let him go alone?" Youngtaek asked his brother but didn't take his eyes away from his youngest brother's retreating figure. 

"That's what he wants." The older brother replied. His answer was contrast to the worry on his face.

"Should I follow him? I should right?"

Daeyeol put his hand on Youngtaek's chest. "Let him be. He'd never had his freedom before."

Youngtaek huffed. "It's because he's always sick. But really hyung, he's so clumsy. And although I love him a lot, I have to admit he's sucks in anything physical. I felt like crying teaching him some defense moves."

"He'll only go to the stream in the east today. It's not far and the route is safe."

"He drives me crazy, that little bee."

Daeyeol smiled. "Come on, let's prepare for the harvest today."

With a last glance to Jaehyun's back, which was already far away, Youngtaek nodded. "Should I wake Seungmin and Bomin up?"

"Let them sleep," Daeyeol said. "They had night duty yesterday, they need rest."

*****

Jaehyun was nervous. Despite that he insisted he wanted to go alone, he's scared. 

He's been a sickly child. He's born before due date, his brothers always said he's so small and wrinkly when they first saw him. He survived, but was prone to sickness since he's young. The memories of him being bedridden for weeks was will clear in his mind. The envy when he watched over other kids playing cheerfully on the field from his bedroom, the thirst of freedom, it was one thing that kept him going. He swore, one day he would be able to do what other kids were able to do.

His health got better the more he aged, and Daeyeol promised him, he can go beyond their tribe border to explore once he turns adult. It was probably the biggest present he'd gotten in his entire life. 

Jaehyun wanted to prove to his brothers that he's not sickly anymore, and he's strong and independent. He would make successful exploration, then go home, and tell his brothers about it. Youngtaek wouldn't tease him anymore.

But speaking about Youngtaek…

Jaehyun made a fast turn, and scanned the area. His eyes narrows in alert. There's no strange sound, so sight of his older brother. He sighed in relief. Knowing Youngtaek, he had suspicion that the man would follow him secretly. Thankfully, he's not.

He continued walking until he heard gurgling sound of water. His face turned bright. Thanks heaven! Tiredness has spread through his body, especially his legs. In his 18 years of living, that was probably the farthest distance he'd ever walked on. The sound of water motivated him to move forward.

The stream was beautiful. Clear water ran briskly, and when Jaehyun touched the water, it's cool and fresh. Without wasting more time, he cups it and put it on his mouth. The refreshing sensation spread through his body. He then splashed his face with water, feeling his tiredness instantly gone.

"So fresh," He laughs happily. It was summer, it would be awesome to soak himself in the water. He played with water briefly, splashing it around. The stream was long, it lay on the neutral area, stretched from east to west. The land on the other side the stream was so green with colorful flowers. A certain buses adorned with a unique color caught his interest. Felt interested, he jumped to a stepping stone, wanting to cross the stream. The heavy current worried him, but he braced himself to jump.

The first jump was successful, but the second jump was a bit worrying. The stone was round and looked slippery, and there's nothing to hold on. Jaehyun contemplated for a while, debating with himself whether he should jump or not. 

In the end, he slowly put a foot on the slippery stone, and stomped his foot a few times to get a better footing before he jumped.

Jaehyun gasped as his foot slipped. He flailed his hands, trying to hold into something in instinct.

It happened in a sudden, he felt someone pulled his arm and a second later, his body fell into something quite soft. He closed his eyes in impact, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a blue colored fabric, a pair protective arms were circled around him.

He looked up, a grinning face was staring back at him.

Jaehyun leapt back in shock. 

The stranger slowly stood up too and dusting his clothes. Despite that, he was staring at Jaehyun with huge mischievous eyes.

"A simple thank you would be nice," The stranger said. He didn't look offended, he looked like enjoying Jaehyun's shocked face instead.

Jaehyun's face heated in embarrassment. He was too shocked he forgot to thank the stranger for his help.

"I.. I'm sorry," He stammered. "Thank you very much for your help."

The stranger was as tall as him and lean, his face is boyish and handsome. His hair was black and long, fringe half covering his eyes. His big sparkly eyes and a playful grin caught Jaehyun's attention. It's captivating.

The man smiled in satisfaction. "Do you want to cross?" He said while pointing the other side of the stream with his thumb.

"Y-yes. Do you know how I can cross? The safer route?"

The man grinned, amused. "There's a wooden bridge, but it's very far over there. Can I ask why do you want to cross the stream?"

Jaehyun hesitated. "It's.. I want to see that flower."

"Flower? What flower?" The man's brows creased in confusion.

"That unique colored flowers," He pointed out at the flowers, and suddenly the man laughed.

"That's all? You almost fell down to the water just to see flower?"

It's Jaehyun's turn to frown. "What about it?"

The man was still laughing. "Nothing," He said before straightened up. "Okay, let me help you."

Without any more words, the man skipped skillfully to the stones on the middle of the stream and offered out his hand. "Come on."

Jaehyun was still hesitating. The man had helped him, but he also offended him. But the man was not wavering. He waved his hand. "Come on, let me help you crossing. I won't let you fall, I promise."

The mischievous glint disappeared and Jaehyun could see sincerity behind those black orbs. Slowly, he walked closer and took the man's hand. The stranger smiled. "Hold tight."

Slowly, they walked over the stones towards the other side of the stream. The man's grip was strong, it made Jaehyun feel safe. Despite the teasing earlier, the stranger guided him patiently, waiting quietly as Jaehyun made slow and carefully steps.

Jaehyun huffed in relief when he finally stepped his feet on the ground.

"Go see your flower," The man said. "But be careful, it's a deadly one."

Jaehyun's brows rose in surprise. "Deadly?"

The stranger led him to the bushes full of turquoise flower. Yellow and orange spots adorned the petals. "People call it flower of death. Put it inside your mouth, and you'll die."

Jaehyun gulped. "R-Really? It looks beautiful though."

"Isn't it always like that?" The man smiled meaningfully at him. "The ones with beautiful appearance are the dangerous one. Like mushroom."

"Is it okay just to touch?"

"Better not," The man answered but scooted to the side to let him see. Gingerly, Jaehyun observed the velvety petal. "I've never seen this before."

"Thanks heaven they don't grow everywhere," The man laughed. "It'll be a trouble."

Jaehyun nodded. For a while, he's immersed at the flower.

"This is also beautiful."

He looked up to see the stranger holding out a purple flower he picked from the plant nearby. Without waiting for his respond, the man swiftly slip the flower between his braid.

"Pretty," The man grinned and inspected his work.

"Thanks," Jaehyun's face flushed. He wasn't sure whether the stranger complimented him or the flower. Whatever it was, the mad made his heart fluttered.

"What's your name?" The man asked suddenly out of the blue.

"It's Jaehyun."

"That's a pretty name, it suits you."

There it came again, Jaehyun huffed and tried not to be flattered. "What's your name?"

"Call me Jibeom."

"Thank you, Jibeom," He nodded politely.

"Why so formal," The man chuckled. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

Jibeom whistled. "Still young," He said cheekily. "You should call me hyung."

"Oh," Jaehyun was taken aback, especially when the man plopped down on the grass beside him. "How old are you, Jibeom hyung?"

Jibeom laughed, suddenly looked very happy. "I'm 22."

"Oh," Jaehyun nodded, suddenly feeling awkward. Then he suddenly remembered the bread his brother packed for him. He immediately rustled around his bag and unwrapped it.

"Here, as a thank you gift."

Jibeom stared at the bread, dumbfounded, but received it. "What's this?"

"It's bread. My brother packed it for me before I left."

Jibeom smiled in amusement. "I'm fine, you eat it."

Jaehyun shook his head. "Please I insist. I have one more bread."

The black haired man glanced at his lap where his other bread lay, and finally took the bread. "Okay, then, if you insist. Thanks."

Jaehyun hummed. "The bread my hyung makes is the best in the world."

Jibeom laughed. "Shall we eat together?"

The ended up sitting on the grass side by side.

"So are you heading somewhere far?"

"What make you think so?"

Jibeom shrugged. "Your brother packed 2 breads for you, so I assume you'll go far."

Jaehyun's face reddened. "It's.. I'm actually just walking around.. But it's my first time going to neutral area, so my brother packed me food, just in case I'm hungry."

Jibeom sounded surprised. "Really? It's your first time in neutral area?"

The blond nodded. "I often got sick, and my brothers are very protective of me. I had to beg them and they finally allow me to go out by myself when I become adult."

"So.. You've just turned 18."

Jaehyun nodded again, shyly admitted. "It's actually my birthday today."

Jibeom's eyes widened, the suddenly he got on his feet. "Wait here."

"Hyung, ere are you going?" He asked but Jibeom had ran away and disappeared behind a line of trees on his left. He waited but Jibeom didn't immediately come back. He sighed and continued eating his bread. 

Suddenly he felt lonely. Despite only knowing Jibeom just a while ago, he felt comfortable around the man. It's remarkable since he's usually a quiet and shy person around strangers. Jibeom's cheerfulness was contagious.

He chewed his bread silently, enjoying his surrounding in front of him, but suddenly a bucket of colorful flowers blocked his vision.

"Happy birthday," Jibeom grinned, holding out the bouquet, waiting for him to take it.

Astonished, Jaehyun took the bouquet. It's a bunch of beautiful flowers, tied with thin dry roots. "Thank you.. It's beautiful."

Jibeom seemed satisfied with himself. "There are so many beautiful things to see out there. But I can understand your brothers won't let you out by yourself before."

Before Jaehyun could ask, Jibeom answered it. "It's dangerous for a beautiful person like you roaming around alone like this."

For the third time that day, Jibeom made him flustered.

"I can defend myself," Jaehyun exclaimed in embarrassment. 

"Sure you do," Jibeom singsonged, making Jaehyun hit him lightly with the flower bouquet. 

"I can defend myself!" He said again, and this time Jibeom gave up. He lifted up his hands in surrender.

"I just teased you," The man laughed. "But you know, since it's your first time, I'll be your guide."

Jibeom stood up, and Jaehyun mirrored his gesture. "My guide?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to beautiful places out there."

*****

Jaehyun's face flushed by the time he went back home, his hands were clutching the flower bouquet. Jibeom wanted to send him until the tribe border, but he refused. He learned that Jibeom lived near the sea, which was quite far from his home on the hill. If Jibeom sent him home, the man won't be back home when the sun set.

Jaehyun was happy. Jibeom had taken him to the waterfall near the mountain, and then helped him climbing the tree so they could see beautiful scenery from above. His legs was tired, but the trip was satisfying.

"Let's meet again tomorrow," He recalled Jibeom told him before they parted, and he readily agreed. 

His lips curled up into a smile as he walked with light steps to his house.

"Oh look who's here!"

He looked up to the source of voice and saw Bomin, his giant younger cousin, in front of their house. Even from far, he could see Bomin's big gummy smile and glinting eyes. Not long after, the door burst opened, Youngtaek and Seungmin ran out from the house. 

"Yo, Jaehyun, how's your trip?" Seungmin, Bomin's older brother but tinier built, waved him. "I can't believe you went while I was sleeping!"

Jaehyun smiled wide. "I'm sorry, hyung, I was excited-"

"What's that?" Youngtaek interrupted him. Jaehyun gulped as he saw curiosity on Youngtaek's eyes. He immediately knew he'd better not mention Jibeom. His brother would tease him to no end, or maybe lecture him about getting along easily with strangers. He curled his fingers tightly around the flower stems.

"Someone gave it to you?" Bomin winked.

"No!" Jaehyun shook his head frantically. "I.. I just found pretty flowers.. and I thought I'll want to put it inside my room."

"So how is it?" Seungmin elbowed his brother and dragged Jaehyun inside the house.

"It's wonderful! I went to the stream, and mountain. There's a big waterfall there-"

"Little bee," Daeyeol appeared from the door and Jaehyun immediately ran and crashed his big brother giving the man a big hug.

"Hyung!"

"Are you happy?" Daeyeol caressed his head softly. Jaehyun nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! It's awesome."

"I heard you said you went to mountain?" The man asked him, and suddenly Jaehyun felt guilty. He told his brother he'll only go to the stream.

"Don't worry," Daeyeol chuckled. "But, how did you find the mountain?"

"Hmm," Jaehyun shifted his feet. "I met some people and heard them saying the came from mountain, so I asked."

"You asked?" Youngtaek, Seungmin and Bomin asked in disbelieve. The situation became wild but thankfully Daeyeol intervened.

"Enough. Go in and wash. Stories can be kept until dinner."

*****

"He must have gone crazy."

"He's always crazy."

"I'm serious!"

"So do I!"

"What's this?"

Joochan and Donghyun suddenly turned quiet. They both turned around and saw Sungyoon glowering over them. Immediately, they both straightened up.

"What happened?" Sungyoon asked again. Donghyun glanced at Joochan. 

"It's Jibeom," Joochan said.

"What happened to Jibeom?"

Joochan pointed at Jibom who was sitting on the wooden bench outside their house. Jibeom was holding a stem of flower and looking at nothingness while grinning by himself.

"He's been like that since an hour ago."

Sungyoon frowned when he saw his little brother. Jibeom was always happy and energetic, but not smiling like a star struck fool like this.

"Maybe he ate stale fish," Sungyoon heard Joochan say.

"Stupid! If he ate stale fish he would get sick, not smiling like this!"

Sungyoon walked past the bickering duo and approached his little brother. "Something good happened today?"

Jibeom was surprised, suddenly woken up from his daydream. "Ah, hyung, nothing, the weather is good today."

Sungyoon looked up to the sky. It's a windy night, but he could see stars on the dark sky, no clouds were seen. The weather is indeed good, but he didn't think it's the reason of Jibeom's happy mood.

Pretending to be nonchalant, Sungyoon said, "I heard from Joochan and Donghyun you left early without them."

"Yeah," Jibeom answered. "They wanted to go to sea but I didn't feel like it."

"So where did you go today?"

"I went to neutral area, and to the mountain."

Sungyoon glanced at Jibeom's happy face, then to the flower clutched on his hand. His eyes widened. "That flower!"

To his astonishment, Jibeom lifted up the flower to his line of vision. "Isn't it pretty hyung?"

Sungyoon got even more confused. "It's pretty, but.. Jibeom.. You know that flower-"

"Is deadly," Jibeom finished the sentence. "I know, hyung, but it's only deadly if I put it in my mouth right."

"What's on your mind?" Sungyoon asked what in his mind aloud. "You're not usually fond of flowers."

Jibeom smiled so wide while examining the flower. "I know. I just found it near the stream, and suddenly thought it's pretty."

Sungyoon was still curious, but decided to let go. After all, it felt good to see his little brother happy like this. He ruffled Jibeom's black hair. "Alright, but I don't want you to keep it. Burn it before you sleep, alright. And don't forget to wash your hand. I don't want anything unfortunate happen."

"I understand, hyung, don't worry."

Sungyoon nodded. The stood up to leave. He had just taken a few steps before he stopped and turned around. "Will you go to fish with me tomorrow?"

Somehow Sungyoon was not surprised when Jibeom sent him an apologetic smile. "Sorry hyung, I'll got with you the day after tomorrow. I have something to do tomorrow."

*****

A stalk of daisy suddenly appeared on Jaehyun's vision as he's daydreaming under a tree. Jaehyun's eyes traveled from the flower to the arm holding it, then to Jibeom's smiling face.

"Good afternoon."

Jaehyun received the flower with a smile. "Good afternoon."

"Did you wait long?" 

"No, I just arrived."

Jibeom settled himself beside Jaehyun, marveling of the beauty in front of him. It's been a few days since their first meeting, and they'd been meeting a few times since then. Jibeom hadn't gotten bored of admiring Jaehyun's beauty. There's something that drew him in. His innocence, his sweetness, and beauty was so enchanting, like a mystery he had to solve. He's beyond happy that Jaehyun willing to meet him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jaehyun mumbled without looking at him, and just then Jibeom realized he'd been staring.

"I haven't told you this, please don't be offended, but you're the first person I met who has blond hair."

Jaehyun unconsciously touched his loose braided hair. "Ah.. I actually wondered why you've never mentioned it before," He smiled. "This.. I got it from my mother. She's the only one in my tribe who had blond hair."

"It's beautiful," Jibeom said with his eyes fixed on his hair. "Can I?"

Jaehyun shrugged. "Go ahead." He tried to sound nonchalant, but his heart was drumming fast. He's supposed to used of this. Having the only blond in the tribe, he was not a stranger to people's weird look or even admiration. However, it felt different with Jibeom sitting close to him, breath fanning his neck, and touching his hair.

"Some people said me and my mom must have been cursed by gods," He tried to make it less awkward by making fun of himself. When he's 5, when he's starting to understand things, he often went home crying because people made fun of his hair. His brothers always assured him that it's a blessing and he's special. Youngtaek and Seungmin came to the extent of fighting with kids who mocked him.

"You must be joking," Jibeom pulled back, his gaze was serious. "Who ever dared to say it's a curse?"

Jaehyun was taken aback by Jibeom's sudden change of mood. "W-why are you so angry," He awkwardly laughed. "I'm used to it now. And my brothers always said my face and hair resembled my mother, so now I like it." 

Jibeom was still frowning but his body was less tense. "You should love it. It's beautiful, you shouldn't let those people make you down."

Once again, Jibeom made him flustered. He abruptly stood up as an attempt to hide his red face. 

"Where are you going?" Jibeom slowly stood up too. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat. "Do you have any suggestion where should I go today?"

Jibeom chuckled, then making a thinking pose. "Hmm.. Let me think. I've taken you to the mountain, sea, the valley, hills, where else I should take you? Ah! I think I have a great idea. But it would be a long walk."

"I'm okay with that," The blond smiled. 

Jibeom led him to a forest near the valley. The forest was full of tall trees, and the sunlight was barely able pass through. Jaehyun walked closely to Jibeom, anxious because it's dark and creepy.

Jibeom, in the other hand, walked leisurely like they're talking a walk in the field. "Don't worry," The man laughed. "I've been here million of times but I've never seen any fierce animals before. All I saw were deers and probably rabbits."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Oh, I think I saw a boar before."

The black haired man laughed jovially when Jaehyun jumped closer to him. "But you don't need to worry right, because you can defend yourself."

Jibeom sent him a wink and Jaehyun's face flushed. He elbowed Jibeom. "Don't worry, I'm here," Jibeom said, this time smiling sincerely. "Not to boast about myself, but I usually hunt with the forest and I think I can handle a boar."

"Should I believe you?" Jibeom laughed at Jaehyun's remark.

They spent the time walking while talking. It was probably noon when they reached their destination. They'd arrived at a clearing, where trees weren't standing close next to each other. There was a huge rock wall on a side and slurring plants covered a huge part of it. 

Jibeom parted the plants and Jaehyun gaped at the empty space behind the plants. He closely followed Jibeom who lied down on one corner like it's his own house.

"What is this place?" Jaehyun asked in wonder. The air strangely was not stuffy. It's like there's an open space above them. He clearly heard the rusting leaves and wind. The area where Jibeom lay down was covered, but opposite to it, light seeped from above. When Jaehyun looked up, he could see the sky far above there.

"It's my secret hiding place."

Jaehyun stared at him, unsure. "If it's your secret place, why did you take me here?"

Jibeom stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You can come here if you want to be alone," Jibeom put his hands below his head. "Or you can come here if you want to meet me."

Slowly, Jaehyun walked to Jibeom and sat a meter away from the other man. "Do you often go here?"

Jibeom was closing his eyes, but he answered nonetheless, "Usually after I'm finished with my work, I go here, unless I'm still needed in my village."

"Is it okay, though, for me to come here?"

Jibeom cracked and eye open and smiled. "Of course, why do you think I take you here? I'll be happy if I find you here."

"I don't think I'll be brave enough to walk through the forest by myself," Jaehyun chuckled to himself. 

Like usual, they spent the time talking. Jaehyun found it's always fun and relaxing when he's with Jibeom. The man had vast knowledge and witty. Jibeom had never failed to make him laugh. It's always sad when they had to part.

"I think we have to go back soon," Jaehyun said after he noticed orange hue started to see through the plants. He's reluctant to go back, but his brothers must be worried if he went home too late. Besides, he had to help his hyungs to prepare dinner.

Jibeom stood up and brushed his clothes from dirts. He offered Jaehyun a hand which the later took it. Jaehyun was pulled up, but Jibeom didn't release his hand.

"Hyung?" He asked in small voice, flustered and wasn't sure why Jibeom grasping his hand and looking at him intently with a small smile gracing his face. 

Then Jibeom's gaze fell into his lips. 

His heart was drumming in his chest. The area where their hands connected felt like on fire, but he didn't want to let go. Jibeom was gripping him strongly but gently, and he couldn't take his eyes away from Jibeom's.

He might have been kept inside the village for 18 years, but he knew where this would lead to. He liked Jibeom, and to think that Jibeom liked him to made him esthetic. 

But Jibeom wasn't moving, only looking at him, as if asking for permission. The nervousness is wrecking him. What if he assumed wrong?

As if reading his mind, Jibeom leaned closer and tilted his head a bit to the side. Without thinking much, Jaehyun closed his eyes.

Jibeom cradled his face and when their lips touched, it's perfect.

*****

Jaehyun couldn't stop himself from smiling. His fingers touched the dried petal of flower Jibeom gave him. He saved them all, every flower, and preserved it. There's unbelievable happiness inside his heart, to know that Jibeom shared the mutual feeling as him. He was so immersed in his own thought that he failed to notice his oldest brother standing right on his opened door.

"Someone's happy," The older man said amusedly. The smile on the blond's face made him smile too.

"Ah, hyung," Jaehyun jumped in surprise. "Since when you're standing there?"

"Not long," Daeyeol shrugged as he walked inside and sat beside his youngest brother. Jaehyun was still looking at his preserved flower. "Somebody gave it to you right? All those flowers."

Jaehyun refused to look at him, and the shy lip biting gave away the answer. Daeyeol was torn between laughing and feeling disappointed that Jaehyun's hiding something from him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The blond glanced at him in worry. "Hyung, I'm sorry, it's not that I want to lie. But.." Jaehyun dropped his gaze. "I'm afraid you'll scold me for talking to strangers, and Youngtaek hyung.."

Daeyeol understood. He placed a hand on Jaehyun's lap. "You know Youngtaek loves you so much more than anybody else right? Well, maybe after me-"

Jaehyun looked at his older brother and smiled, which the older one returned with a teasing grin.

"You know he wanted to secretly follow you that day, your first day to the neutral area, he was very worried."

Jaehyun frowned. "He did?"

Daeyeol nodded. "He's worried something would happen to you."

The blond found himself smiling at the thought of his second brother. Youngtaek was only a year younger than Daeyeol. Both were lean and tall with black hair, but contrary to Daeyeol's calm and motherly character, Youngtaek was more loud and active. He know how Youngtaek adored him although the man didn't show it openly, but Jaehyun remembered Youngtaek ran through the forest just to fetch healer when he got really sick.

"I know Youngtaek hyung loves me," Jaehyun pursed his lips. "But he'll tease me and make me embarrassed."

"When you are young you always fight and pinched him so hard whenever he teased you. Where did the little bee go huh?"

Daeyeol's crisp laughter filled the room. And when his laughter died, he smiled softly at his younger brother. "So who's this person?"

Jaehyun bit his lips while looking at his brother, contemplating. Daeyeol and Youngtaek had never talked about romance before. Same as Seungmin and Bomin. Daeyeol was always busy with their plants and cows, while Youngtaek and Seungmin were mostly at the field. Bomin talked about cute girls sometimes, but it was all just passing by. It's awkward.

"I won't tease you, promise," The eldest lifted up his hand in surrender as he he smiled earnestly. Jaehyun was his baby brother who was 16 years younger than him. Since their mother died after giving birth of Jaehyun, he's the one who raised the blond like his own child. Jaehyun was always his baby in his eyes, and he's sad but thrilled to know Jaehyun had someone he liked. He's sad since it made him realized Jaehyun's an adult, and soon, when he found someone, they would part. In the other hand, he sincerely wished him to find someone who could love and cherish him.

"He's handsome and lean, his eyes are big and shining," Jaehyun smiled as he remembered Jibeom. "I was about to cross the stream and I slipped. He saved me. And he took me to wonderful places in neutral area."

"You like him so much, huh?" Daeyeol chuckled, feeling amused.

With flushed face, Jaehyun nodded. "Yes, hyung, I like him a lot."

"Is that so? That's why you're always so excited to go out and play."

Jaehyun laughed at his teasing and Daeyeol felt warmth in his chest. Happiness shone on Jaehyun's face, and he hoped he'll always be happy like this.

"No, hyung, aside from Jibeom, I find it fun to wander around. I found many great places to enjoy the scenery."

Daeyeol's smile faltered. 

"W-who's his name again? And where did he come from?"

Jaehyun glanced at him. If the blond noticed something was off on Daeyeol's face, he didn't say it out loud.

"His name is Jibeom, and he lives near the south sea."

*****

"There's something bothering your mind."

Youngtaek's voice woke him up from his daydream. Daeyeol turned his head to the door and saw Youngtaek with Seungmin and Bomin. Their sweaty and flushed body told him they'd just finish harvesting their last batch of corps.

"Do you plan to keep it for yourself?" Seungmin sat on the dining chair and gulped down a huge amount of water.

Daeyeol hesitated. Youngtaek and his cousin Seungmin had same age. Due to their narrow age gap, he often thought of them like friends than brother and relatives, and shared his worries. Seungmin caught his eyes darted to Bomin.

"Ya, Bomin, leave us alone," The smallest man of the bunch told his brother off.

"What? I want to listen!" Bomin protested.

"It's adult things."

"I'll be an adult soon!"

Youngtaek eyed his youngest cousin wearily. "Next year is not soon. Go away."

"Not fair!" Bomin still won't budge, but Youngtaek and Seungmin pushed him out.

"Go out and don't dare to eavesdrop us! You'll be dead if I catch you. I'll call you for dinner." Youngtaek shoved Bomin from the house and slammed the door right into the teen's face.

The duo's face turned serious as they sat in front of Daeyeol.

"What happened?" Seungmin asked. "Is it about Jaehyun?"

Youngtaek suddenly looked alarmed. "Is that true, hyung?"

Daeyeol sighed. He tangled his fingers and out it above the table. "Yes."

"Is he sick? Where is he?" 

Youngtaek was about to stand up but Daeyeol gestured him to sit down. "He's not sick and he's currently helping the others at the barn."

Slowly, Youngtaek sat down although his face was sill radiating anxiousness.

"Then?"

Daeyeol kept quiet for a while, mulling the words inside his head. He was 16 while Youngtaek and Seungmin were 15. It's been 18 years, but he knew both of them still remembered what happened back then.

"Jaehyun has found someone he likes."

There's a brief silence before Youngtaek huffed. "I know it. It's the one who gave him flowers right?"

Seungmin giggled. "I thought so too."

"And he told you but didn't tell me?"

Daeyeol shook his head at Youngtaek's reaction. "It's because you always tease him!"

"He didn't told me either," Seungmin chimed in.

"Because you've never kept secret from this crackhead," The oldest man in the room pointed at Youngtaek.

Youngtaek looked offended, making Seungmin giggled. "But hyung, isn't it good news? Why don't you look happy?"

"Do you afraid he'll run away with that guy?" Youngtaek narrowed his eyes. "Not on my watch."

Daeyeol sighed again. "I don't want him to leave, but that's not the problem here."

Youngtaek and Seungmin exchanged gaze. 

"The man that Jaehyun likes is.. Jibeom."

"Jibeom?"

Different from Seungmin who barely registered the name, Youngtaek's face turned rigid. "Jibeom… As if Sungyoon's brother?"

Sungyoon's name made Seungmin gasped. Daeyeol didn't answer their question.

"I don't know for sure," He said. "He can be other Jibeom, but Jaehyun said he lives near the south sea and he has an older brother around my age. His age too.. It match."

Youngtaek ruffled his hair in frustration. "Among all men in this country!" He exclaimed, sounded angry. Seungmin held his arm to calm him down.

"It's still not certain, Taek-ah," Then he turned to Daeyeol. "Hyung, you didn't tell Jaehyun about this right?"

"Of course not, Seungmin-ah. But I'm worried.."

"Does he know about Jaehyun and us?" Youngtaek voiced his worry.

Daeyeol shrugged. "Sungyoon's brother is 4 years older than Jaehyun, I doubt he knows. Unless Sungyoon told him."

"But Jaehyun's hair is so distinct," Seungmin interrupted. "I've never seen other people with blond hair except Jaehyun and your mother."

"Unless that guy has hidden motive," Youngtaek gritted his teeth. "I'll follow Jaehyun the next time he goes out and confront him."

"Don't do that," Daeyeol said firmly. "Jaehyun would be hurt."

"Do you have any idea hyung?" Seungmin asked. Reading Daeyeol's face, he said quietly. "You do, right?"

Daeyeol sent a hard gaze to Youngtaek as a silent warning not to act harsh before he spoke. "I've told Jaehyun to invite Jibeom to meet us."

"You what?" Youngtaek slammed the table with his fist. "You can't invite him here! If the elders know, we'll be dead!"

Daeyeol rubbed his temple. He had headache and Youngtaek's flaming emotion was not helping at all. Thankfully Seungmin was there with them.

"In case he has something in his sleeve, he won't be able to do it here. And I told Jaehyun to bring Jibeom next week, when the moon is full. The elders would go to top of the hill to pray."

"You've planned everything, didn't you, hyung?" Seungmin said quietly.

"I tried my best."

"But the elders would want you to come to the hill," Youngtaek said with harsh tone. "The eldest from each family have to be there."

Daeyeol sent Youngtaek a pointed look which the latter understood the meaning of it a few seconds later.

"No, hyung, don't you dare. I'm not leaving you and Jaehyun and the enemy alone. And I don't want to join that boring rituals."

"Hey, we have Bomin," Seungmin unfroze the tension. "He's good with words. I believe he can do a little trick so we can stay here."

"We?" Daeyeol raised his eyebrows, and Seungmin innocently grinned. "Of course I have to be here also. Jaehyunie is like my own brother."

"Will it work though? The elders can be very stubborn." Youngtaek fussed in worry.

"I trust Bomin," Seungmin said in conviction. "Not because he's my brother but because I know what he can do."

*****

Jaehyun's hand felt warm in his grasp. His smile made flowers grew in his heart. Jibeom felt like something invincible pulled the corner of his lips up. Watching Jaehyun talking and laughing, even when he walked and slipped, he wished he could witness this scene forever.

"Hyung, you're so quiet today," Jaehyun glanced at his lover, half worried half amused. "Something's wrong?"

Jibeom scrunched his nose. "You're bringing me to meet your family and you ask why I turn quiet?"

Jaehyun chuckled. "My brothers are very kind. Maybe Youngtaek hyung can be intimidating, but it's because he's very overprotective."

"That sounds scary," Jibeom commented lightly. When Jaehyun said his family invited him, he had mixed reaction. Happy because that meant despite their young budding relationship, Jaehyun was serious about this, just like him. And other part of him was worry. What if Jaehyun's family didn't like him, what if the meeting went wrong. He had trouble sleeping last night because of that. 

Suddenly Jaehyun halted his step, his face full of conflict. "Is this too sudden, hyung?" He timidly asked. "I can understand that, I can tell my brothers-"

Jibeom silenced him with a light kiss on his lips. He gave Jaehyun a smile to assure him it's okay.

"I want to meet your family," He said firmly. "I'm just too nervous."

Jaehyun smiled, cupping his cheeks. "They will love you, I know it."

Jibeom grinned. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because.." He paused for a while. "You're handsome and kind, and most of all, they know I love you."

The answer made Jibeom smiled wider. He kissed the blond. "What should I do with you," He said affectionately, their lips barely left each other. Jaehyun was shy but he innocently said he loved him, his body was shaking in excitement. "You'll be the death of me someday."

Jaehyun laughed and pushed him away, but interlaced their fingers together again. They walked in silence, and it was after a while, Jibeom noticed the somberness on Jaehyun's face.

"What are you thinking about?" He swung their connecting hands, trying to create cheerful atmosphere.

Jaehyun smiled weakly. "After what you said earlier.. I wonder what will your family say about me."

Jibeom tightened his hold. "What are you talking about. They'll love you. My childhood friend Joochan and Donghyun probably would be jealous of me."

"I'm weak, and different," Jaehyun had his eyes on the ground and frowned, like he's mad at himself.

"Everybody is different," Jibeom said. "Everybody is special in their own way."

He stopped and pulled Jaehyun so the younger one would face him. "And you are strong. You're clumsy, but you know clearly what you want. You are pure, innocent and kind, not to mention pretty. My family would love you because of that reasons. They'll like you," He paused. "Most of all because I love you."

Jaehyun's sullen face slowly changed, and when he leapt to Jibeom's embrace, he's laughing. Jibeom also laughed, feeling the excitement from his lover. He had to take two steps back because of the sudden force of the hug. 

When Jaehyun pulled his body away, his eyes were twinkling. Jibeom found courage in that gaze. "Let's do this."

*****

Just like Jaehyun's warning, his second oldest brother was eyeing him rather scarily. But his oldest brother and his cousin were very friendly. The youngest cousin named Bomin was exceptionally extra cheerful like an excited kid. But there's something off, Jibeom could feel it.

The village was very quiet and when Jaehyun's brother welcomed him the border then escorted him to their house, they seemed rushed, eyes glancing around like afraid someone saw them.

He looked at Jaehyun but his lover was to engrossed observing his reaction, and making sure that he's comfortable with his family.

"So Jaehyun said you live near the south sea," Daeyeol opened the conversation amicably once they're seated comfortably inside the house.

"Yes, since the great war our tribe moved and lived near south sea."

"Then you must have fished a lot." Daeyeol was smiling while inside he's observing the man in front of him. He saw Jibeom, years ago, when the boy was 4. His face was still the same, but more mature, and handsome like his brother.

"Yes," Jibeom answered politely. "We mainly catch fish, but I personally like hunting more. I often go the forest to hunt some deers or rabbits."

"Oh, really hyung?" Bomin chimed in excitedly. "I want to hunt too! Take me hunting with you!"

Seungmin pulled Bomin's sleeve but was ignored by the latter. 

"Sure," Jibeom beamed.

As Bomin and Jibeom had an animated chat about hunting, while Jaehyun listened to them, Daeyeol stole a gaze to Youngtaek. The fact that Jibeom easily willing to come on his own made him doubt that the man had bad intention. Besides, he saw how he treated Jaehyun, he didn't catch any malice at all. But it's still hard to conclude it.

"But is your village always quiet like this?"

Daeyeol almost jolted when Jibeom suddenly directed the question to him. "Oh..," He smiled awkwardly. "No, it is not. It's just.. Since it's full moon, there's a tradition for the elders to send prayers on top of the hill."

Jaehyun's eyes widened. "Hyung, I totally forgot about it. Why are you still here? Ah, we should do this tomorrow instead."

"That's fine," Daeyeol gave him assuring smile. "We've taken care of it."

"Our tribe doesn't have this kind of tradition," Jibeom said. "But we burn some of our produce as an offering to gods at the beginning of each season. We've been doing that since we lost so many people during the great war."

In his peripheral vision, Daeyeol saw Youngtaek and Seungmin tensed. Since they're on the topic, he should use the chance well.

"Really? We've been doing this since war too."

There's something changed on Jibeom's face. He knew, Daeyeol thought, maybe he didn't know everything about the war, but he's not clueless.

"The war that killed our father," Daeyeol added, and this time it's Jaehyun's turn to turn still.

They all know, the war which killed so many people was war between two biggest tribes in the country. The smaller tribes chose to not involved and moved away to avoid the war. Only one tribe sided with Sungyoon's tribe, and they're now resided in the east valley.

They don't have to be smart to link those things up.

"I-Is that mean," Jaehyun stammered, looking at Jibeom, and then to Daeyeol, asking for answer.

"You are Sungyoon's brother am I right?" Youngtaek broke the silence.

Jibeom's body turned rigid. "How do you know my brother?"

Daeyeol exhaled loudly. He gazed at his youngest brother in worry. Jaehyun looked confused and at the same time terrified. The situation turned tense, even Bomin was quiet.

"We've been close, before the war," Youngtaek said. "We know your brother, we also saw you before when you're young."

"When Jaehyun said your name is Jibeom from south sea, we had suspicion, but we wanted to make sure," Daeyeol clarified, he sent apologetic look to Jaehyun. "But since we're all know the truth.. We don't think you should continue your relationship."

"Hyung," Jaehyun protested. "It's all in the past right? It doesn't matter anymore right?"

Seungmin bit his lips, looking away in pity. Daeyeol held Jaehyun's hand. "Jaehyun, hyung would love to see you happy, but it's not only about us, it's about our tribe and the elders. You know how they are."

"We're enemies," Suddenly Jibeom said in a low voice, his fists clenched on his lap. "I know enough that the elders still have grudge towards each other. They always remind us that."

"Hyung," Jaehyun mumbled sadly, looking at his lover whose expression darkened.

"I don't see any future in this relationship," Daeyeol talked as softly as possible. "We don't any mean to harm you, that's why we asked you to come when the elders are away. Maybe things have to end until here."

"Hyung," Jaehyun called Jibeom again, but the later didn't budge. Jaehyun's heart dropped, he felt tears started brimming inside his eyes. He hoped that Jibeom would say it didn't matter what happened in the past. It's okay for them to love each other. But Jibeom didn't say that.

"You must leave now before the elders come back," Youngtaek said sharply, breaking the tense silence.

"Youngtaek is right," Daeyeol said, looking at the couple sadly. It's hard to see Jaehyun crying, but it needed to be done. The faster they ended things, the faster they'll heal. "I'm sorry, but for the sake of our tribes, I think it's best for you to not meet each other again."

*****

The full moon shined brightly. Its light reflected on the blade. Sungyoon lifted up his blade, examining it, before continued sharpen it with stone. It was his father's. He had been keeping it, but somehow that day he wanted to see it. The condition is still good, but a bit blunt.

Jibeom hadn't come back yet, and he couldn't sleep before he saw his brother. It's quite late, almost midnight, and everybody had already fast asleep in their house, but Jibeom was still out. That brother of his, really liked to wander around. He didn't know where and what did he do outside there aside from hunting, but he knew Jibeom could protect himself. Jibeom had a good fighting skill, he could use knife and arrow pretty well too. 

However he still couldn't erase his worry. Ever since his parents passed away, Jibeom had become his everything. That mischievous little boy always brought smile on his face, always by his side and kept him sane during his most difficult part.

There's a sudden rustling around near him, and he looked up. Maybe it's Jibeom, he thought. He stared at the spot where the voice came from, but the one who came was not his brother.

"Sungyoon," He man with messy ponytail came in haste. It's Jangjun, his same age friend whose tribe moved to the east valley. It's been quite a long time since he met him.

Sungyoon's body turned rigid as he noticed the man's serious expression. If Jangjun wasn't smiling, it's not good. "Jangjun," He greeted the man. "What makes you come?"

He slowly stood up as Jangjun approached him in quick steps. "Where's Jibeom?" Jangjun asked breathlessly like he'd just rushing here.

"He hasn't come home yet," Sungyoon confusedly answered, but his heart started drumming in his chest, anticipating. "What happened? Why are you looking for him?"

"Joon said he saw Jibeom with a boy with blond hair today," Jangjun said in a hush. "They look pretty close."

"W-what? Blond hair?" Sungyoon stammered. His mind suddenly flew to someone from his past.

"Yes, you know what it means, Sungyoon. There's only one woman with blond hair in this country, and we all know she had a son before she died."

"You said they look close?" Sungyoon asked again, just to make sure. 

Jangjun's gaze was stern. "Joon told me he saw them holding hands and kissing."

Suddenly it clicked in his head. Jibeom's weird behavior lately, that happy face and light steps, and how he's eager to go out to neutral area. It made sense. 

"I come to warn you," Jangjun said, ignoring his silence. "I've told Joon to keep this secret. But you know him. I couldn't really believe him. The elders won't like it if they find out. You have to stop your brother."

"Where did Joon see them?"

"Seems like they're heading to west."

Sungyoon froze, then a second later he put the blade into its case and started to run. Jangjun grabbed his arm to stop him. "Where are you going?

"I have to find him," He frantically tried to shove Jangjun away. "I can't let him go near their village."

"I'll go with you-"

"I'm here."

They both froze. Sungyoon turned to his left and saw Jibeom stood up. But different from how he acted lately, no trace of happiness on that face. Under the light of moon, he saw the puffiness on his eyes. 

"Hyung."

"Jibeomie.." He called softly, worried. Jibeom's broken voice hurt him. It's not usual for Jibeom to be like this. Even when he's sad, he would always mask it, pretending to be happy. To know that this time Jibeom showed his sadness, it meant the pain was too much. Sungyoon sucked a breath shakily.

It seemed like it's too late.

*****

"Little bee.. Jaehyunie.."

Daeyeol had expected no reply, but still, he's worried. Beside him, Youngtaek stood silently while crossing his arms on his chest. His expression was troubled. Jaehyun had locked himself in the room since Jibeom left. 

"Should we just open the door?" Youngtaek huffed. "I'm afraid he'll be sick."

Daeyeol sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"I hate this."

"I know," Daeyeol patted Youngtaek's shoulder. "I feel the same way."

"What do you think will happen to them?" Youngtaek frowned. 

"They'll survive," Daeyeol said quietly. "Problems happen, but life goes on. It's just sad, the young ones have to suffer because of the elders."

The somberness on Daeyeol's face made Youngtaek softened up. He saw the dark cloud on his brother's face, he used to see it years ago, back then when they're young. "Hyung-"

"Don't look at me like that," The oldest child sent a warning look. "And don't even try to bring it up."

"If you don't want to talk about it, it means you're not over it," Youngtaek hissed. He saw Daeyeol lost his calm composure. As expected, there were only three things that could make Daeyeol lose his temper. His family, the war, and that person.

"Denying it won't make you feel alright," The second oldest spoke softly this time.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Daeyeol snapped, although he still maintain quiet voice so Jaehyun won't hear him.

"I'm afraid Jaehyun will end up like you," Youngtaek said impatiently, and Daeyeol was stunned. "I don't want him to become someone who's hiding behind the shell. It's frustrating enough to deal with you, I don't want Jaehyun to be like you."

Daeyeol's chest rose and fell harshly, and he swallowed. "I don't see any more option. There's nothing I can do about it. Like I said, we'll have to live no matter what. We'll survive. Let him be for a while," Daeyeol brushed passed him. "I'll leave dinner in front of his door. Let him alone tonight."

*****

Jaehyun ran.

He was already panting of exhaustion. His heart was beating fast, in mix of exertion and fear. He had only a small blade his brother gave him, the forest was dark and the sound of night animals sent chills to his spine.

But he needed to find Jibeom. His heart hurt when Jibeom left without even glancing at him. After moping in his room for 3 days, he finally made his mind. 

He confronted his brothers, insisted that the elders had no right to step in between him and Jibeom's relationship. While Daeyeol as usual was patient, Youngtaek was annoyed at his stubbornness and spat that Jibeom's tribe had betrayed theirs and killed their men because of a piece of land. Not only that, his second oldest brother also said it's useless that he's so persistent when Jibeom didn't even try to fight for their relationship.

Then things went worse. Someone apparently had saw Jibeom in their land and eavesdropping their conversation, and now the elders knew. As expected, they were in rage, and immediately set him for marriage. 

That's why needed to talk to Jibeom. He needed to know whether Jibeom still wanted him or not. After the elders found out, he was banned from leaving the village. However, he didn't back down. He sneaked out in the middle of the night, when everybody was sleeping.

The place was the only place he could think of. There's no way Jibeom would be there at this late hour, but he could wait there. And there's this small hope inside his heart that Jibeom would be there.

His looks braid was messy, some strands stuck on his sweaty forehead. Suddenly his right foot stuck into something, made him tumbling down to the ground. 

Jaehyun panted hard, letting his exhausted body rest for a while. He closed his eyes, trying to brush away the fear and thirst, and focused on his destination. He had a feeling that it won't be too far away.

A sudden growling sound made him opened his eyes wide in shock. His body hair stood up, and he felt chill all over his body. Slowly, he turned his body around, and the sight almost made him want to faint.

A big boar with razor sharp tusk, stood a few meters away from him. Jaehyun's breath hitched on his throat. So Jibeom wasn't joking when he said there's boar in the forest. He swallowed hard, and tried to slowly lifted his body up. The boar was watching him intently, ready to pounce him anytime.

He managed to take out the blade from inside his robe. At the sight of the small object, the boar started to walk closer. Jaehyun gasped and walked backwards in fear. It wasn't even 5 steps when his foot caught something again and he fell on his butt, his blade was released from his hand.

Suddenly there's a whistle sound.

No words could describe how relieved Jaehyun was when he saw Jibeom standing a few meters away on his right. His eyes was focusing on the boar, but he made a hand gesture for Jaehyun to stay still.

Jibeom had his blade clutched on his right hand. The boar started to huff impatiently. Jibeom lifted his blade, ready to attack at the same time as the boar running into him.

Jaehyun unconsciously let out a scream when the boar jumped, lunging towards Jibeom. Thankfully Jibeom was fast and avoided the attack. The boar turned more aggressive. It was fast and strong. Jaehyun watched in horror as Jibeom struggling with the boar. Jibeom succeeded to dodge the attack, and at some point, the animal started to get impatient and charged towards defenseless Jaehyun.

"Run!" Jibeom shouted at him, but it's like he had lost power over his limbs. Like a slow motion, he saw those two beads of black eyes looking at him fiercely, jaw snapping, ready to bite him off.

Jaehyun stared wide eyed when Jibeom threw his body to the boar and stabbed his blade near its hind leg. The blade stuck deep into its skin. The animal made strangled angry sound, trashing wildly. Jibeom was thrown to the ground, and to Jaehyun's horror, blood tainting Jibeom's left arm. Jibeom's scrunched face confirmed that the blood was no the animal's. It's Jibeom's. The animal had stabbed its tusk to Jibeom's arm.

Jaehyun sucked a deep breath after witnessing blood soaking Jibeom's arm. While in state of shock, he saw the boar slowly stood up, ready to charge at Jibeom again. In instinct, he ran towards Jibeom and threw his body on top of the man the man, trying to shield him from the boar's attack. He closed his eyes, ready for the pain that would he feel soon.

But instead of pain, he heard buzzing sound and a loud thump on the floor on his side. His heartbeat was erratic as he opened his eyes and saw an arrow pierced into the dead boar's neck. His brain was still processing about what's happening when suddenly Jibeom's body shifted below him.

"Are you crazy?" A pair of hands cupped his face and the next thing he knew, he's looking at Jibeom's frantic eyes. "You should have run away! Did you hurt yourself?"

Jibeom's voice was like a wake up call, he released a deep breath and lunged towards the man, burried his head to Jibeom's chest and hugged him tight. He missed this, he missed Jibeom and being close to him.

He wished they could stay like that for a long time, but there were rushing steps, and people calling Jibeom's name.

"Jibeom!"

Two men, thin and small ran towards them, one of them had bow on his hand. Jaehyun noticed both of the man stopped for a fraction when they saw him, before walking nearer in caution.

"Donghyun, Joochan," Jibeom called. "Thanks for you help."

"You're hurt," The man with smaller eyes eyeing Jibeom's wound. "It looks nasty."

"Can you get up?" The other man offered his hand, but Jibeom nodded his head. 

"Give me a second," He said, grimacing at the searing pain on his arm. The boar's tusk had tore his flesh severely. He would need it stitched.

Jaehyun, although felt left out and awkward in the presence of strangers, immediately unfastened the cloth tied around his waist, and carefully wrapped Jibeom's injured arm with it.

Jibeom quietly watched Jaehyun. His wound stung when it touched the cloth, but he's distracted with the tremble on the blond's hands. He held Jaehyun's hand, and the man's breath hitched. He gripped tighter. "Are you alright?"

Jaehyun swallowed his saliva, and decided not to answer the question. He tried to focus with his task. It was a hard job considering his trembling hands. It was beyond his control. The attack brought a wave of shock to his body. Added with Jibeom's large wound and the presence of stranger, he felt anxious.

Jibeom glanced at his friends, and signaled them to leave him and Jaehyun alone.

"We'll wait there," Joochan said quietly, pointing at a spot in the forest. "Call us if you need us."

Jibeom waited until Joochan and Donghyun were far enough, and turned his attention to Jaehyun. His heart ached at the thought of their last encounter. He was too consumed with confusion and anger, that he left without word. He should have told Jaehyun that their tribe's problem won't change his feeling. He shouldn't have left Jaehyun hanging.

Jaehyun was struggling tying the knot, and this time he held the trembling hands firmly.

"I'm okay," He lifted up Jaehyun's face, noticing the moist dark orbs. "It's okay."

He brought the blond into his embrace. His lips twitched up when he felt Jaehyun immediately hugged him back, burying his face to his neck. Jibeom brought his hand to caress the blond locks. 

Jibeom heard a shuddered breath, then Jaehyun pulled away, looking more composed than before. "You should go back and get it treated."

"Why are you here?" He asked instead. Jaehyun didn't answer so he asked again. "Were you looking for me?"

He got the answer when Jaehyun turned his head away.

Feeling impatient, Jibeom brought his uninjured hand up to cup Jaehyun's cheeks, and kissed him. It wasn't a sweet and slow kiss like their first, this time there's urgency in it. Jibeom channeled his longing and frustration into the kiss. He missed Jaehyun so much, it hurt him to think that Jaehyun was sad because of him.

Jaehyun was breathing heavily once they pulled apart. "Is this like goodbye?"

"No."

They looked at each other. Jaehyun's eyes were big and round, looking at him, demanding explanation. Jibeom intertwined their fingers together.

"I'm sorry to make you wait in uncertainty," Jibeom said carefully. "I was shocked, and.. When I returned, my brother found out about you. One of our ally who lived in valley saw me with a blond boy," He laughed bitterly. "Apparently, your mother was the only one with blonde hair, so they know immediately. The elders haven't found out yet, and my brother didn't plan to tell them either. But words can spread like fire."

Jaehyun released a deep breath. Why were things so complicated? He gazed at Jibeom, pain reflected on his eyes. "Do you still love me?"

"I do," Jibeom immediately answered with certainty mixed with desperation. "I love you."

Jaehyun gripped his lover's hand, his chest constricted painfully, but his eyes were full of determination. "Let's run away."

It took a few seconds to register what Jaehyun had just said.

"W-what?"

"Let's run away," Jaehyun repeated with more confidence. He had thought about this. He knew it was a selfish decision, his brothers would be devastated, but this situation frustrated him. Whatever happened between their tribes, it was all happened in the past. Why should it affect him and Jibeom? That's ridiculous.

And maybe.. Maybe.. Years later.. Things would be better, and they could come back and meet their families.

"You want to leave? Your brothers? Your family?" Jibeom asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," He answered quietly.

He heard Jibeom heaved a sigh. "Jaehyun.."

"The elders know," Jaehyun glanced at Jibeom. His stare was screaming for the other man to help him. "My brother saved me from being punished physically.. But they'll wed me to someone I barely know. That's a worse punishment for me."

Jibeom's jaw clenched. The thought of Jaehyun would be wed to someone else angered him. Something squeezed his stomach.

"They can't do that to you," He hissed.

"I don't want to," Jaehyun shook his head in agony. "I'd rather run away."

Jibeom swallowed his saliva. "When.. When will they wed you?"

"Five days from now."

"That soon?" Jibeom's eyes widened.

Jaehyun nodded. Jibeom noticed how the blond's hands trembled. He was torn. He didn't want to leave his family, Sungyoon would be disappointed and heartbroken. But he couldn't stand the idea of Jaehyun marrying someone else.

His silence was taken wrongly by the blond. Jaehyun slowly detached his hand and scooted away. 

"It's ok if you don't want to," He said softly. Jibeom noticed the slight tremble of his voice. 

When Jaehyun stood up, alarm ran in Jibeom's ears. No, he couldn't let Jaehyun leave just like that.

Jaehyun forced a smile. "I guess.. it's time to say goodbye-"

"Then let's run away together," He stood up clutching his injured arm while Jaehyun was standing on the ground, too stunned to move.

Jaehyun's gaze was wavering. "I don't want to force you, I don't want to trap you in guilt either." 

"I'm dying inside when you said they make you wed somebody else. I don't want you to be with anybody else but me. And I say this sincere with my whole heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Hyung.."

Jibeom approached the blond and took him into his embrace. "Let's run away. You and me."

*****

Sungyoon had never felt so helpless in his life. It's even worse compared to the time his parents passed away and he's left alone with his infant brother. The dread sent chill all over his body. For a while, he just stopped, dumbly watched the commotion. On his right, the elder, the head village, sent him a nasty glance, while marching forward to the border.

Previous event on that day was replayed in his head. He was woken up harshly by Donghyun and Joochan, who frantically told him that Jibeom was missing, and the elders were looking for him. He was questioned by the elders about Jibeom's whereabouts and Joon standing at the side with satisfied grin. Sungyoon was torn between rage and fear. It must be Joon who told the elders about Jibeom and his blond hair lover. He would have lashed out if his mind was not too preoccupied with Jibeom. He didn't know where Jibeom went neither.

"Sungyoon!"

Jangjun's face appeared in his vision, and Sungyoon snapped from his trance. 

"Jangjun.." He clutched Jangjun's sleeve. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Joon," The man in ponytail said in grimace.

"They're looking for Jibeom," Sungyoon said in panic. "And I don't know where Jibeom is."

Jangjun's jaw hardened. "Let's go. We have to find him before the others."

*****

"I told you, we don't know where he is!"

Daeyeol let out a shuddered breath as Youngtaek screamed at the elders. His legs felt weak. Jaehyun's bed was empty and cold this morning. A short letter was placed on top of it. It was now crumpled inside his coat, he shoved it there before the elders could see. Words of apology ran in his ears. Jaehyun had escaped, running away from his wedding.

Kwon was an infuriating human being. The man was known to be rough and irritating. He understand perfectly why the elders wanted Jaehyun to marry him as punishment. But he totally didn't expect Jaehyun to run away like this. He had no idea how far Jaehyun could go, and he dreaded whether Jaehyun would be safe or not.

His eyes widened. Was it possible that Jaehyun's eloping with Jibeom?

"Daeyeol!"

He was snapped from his train of thoughts when Elder Kim called him. 

"I expect you better than this," The man said in fury. "Find your brother and bring him home right away! The longer you need to find him, the harsher punishment he'll get."

Elder Lee walked out from their hut without waiting for his answer. A second later, Youngtaek smashed the clay vase on the table, the broken pieces shattered to the ground.

"Youngtaek-ah," Seungmin put a comforting hand to Youngtaek which the latter brushed it off briskly. Bomin was standing quietly like a statue since the elders came.

"Hyung, what should we do?" 

Youngtaek was in the verge of tears. Daeyeol wanted to cry in frustration too, but as the oldest, he needed to be strong.

"I need to see Sungyoon," He said quietly.

Seungmin gasped. "You're thinking what I'm thinking hyung."

"Do you think we would be able to go to their village and survive?"

"Sungyoon won't kill us."

"He won't but his people will," Youngtaek spat out.

Daeyeol ignored his brother and hurriedly grabbing his blade and headed to the door.

"Hyung!" Youngtaek called him, but Daeyeol didn't stop. His brothers won't be able to stop him. He needed to find Jaehyun and Sungyoon was the only one that he thought could give him a clue.

"You're not leaving without us," Youngtaek jerked his hand, looking at him furiously. Beside Youngtaek, Seungmin and Bomin also had determination set on his face.

"Bomin, you stay," Daeyeol said to the youngest.

"No, I don't want to!" Bomin shouted right in front of his face. It momentarily shocked him. His youngest cousin was always bratty, but he never shouted at him like that.

"Bomin!"

"Why do you always treat me like a kid! I'm not adult yet, but I'm not a kid! And I'm worried! You can't make me stay here alone!"

"Let him come with us, hyung," Seungmin quietly said. "Bomin can take care of himself."

Daeyeol wanted to protest, but Youngtaek gave him a slight push. "We need to go as soon as possible."

*****

Sungyoon had never thought he'll meet Daeyeol again. He hated it. The memories flew in his mind, the old wound reopened, leaving deep pain. He hated it even more that they met in this situation. Before they could say anything, Sungyoon could guess what made Daeyeol come. 

Jangjun's body turned rigid, the younger man was clutching his blade tightly. Sungyoon put his hand on top of Jangjun's hand, silently told him that their guest meant no harm. He knew Daeyeol would never hurt him, nor he would let his brothers hurt him.

He was thankful he and Jangjun were alone.

"My brother's missing," Daeyeol said. Sungyoon was not surprised anymore.

"Mine too," He said with quavering voice.

"Do you have any idea where they go?" Youngtaek asked sharply. Sungyoon frowned at the thought of the cheerful boy in his mind suddenly asked him in hostile voice.

"No, I don't."

"We need to hurry," Jangjun fidgeted on his side, clearly uncomfortable meeting with enemy.

"Where are you heading?" Daeyeol asked again. He barely keep his composure.

"To the north," Sungyoon said. "They must have tried to make distance from our villages."

"Then we should head to west," Youngtaek said. "It's possible they're heading to west."

Daeyeol nodded. "We should split up and let's meet near the riverbank at noon," He signaled his brothers to leave, but Sungyoon called him. 

"Daeyeol."

Daeyeol turned around, suddenly feeling nostalgic after hearing his name came out from Sungyoon's lips. He immediately shake the thought off. It's not the time for that.

Sungyoon was looking at him with unreadable expression. "If you find them," His voice was wavering. "Please take care of my brother. I promise, if I find them before you.. I'll protect your brother."

Daeyeol felt his eyes prickling. "Of course, Sungyoon, I'll protect your brother."

*****

Their steps were rushed. The sun had gone up, and Jaehyun was exhausted from adrenaline and running. He gripped Jibeom's hand, sweaty but warm and firm.

They finally stopped in the middle of forest, under the shade of a tree. 

"Are you fine?"

Jibeom was looking at him with worry and he nodded his head albeit losing breath. "I'm good," He wheezed. Jibeom gave him a tight lip smile.

"Let's rest for a while."

Jaehyun panicked as Jibeom plopped down on the ground, pulling him down beside him.

"Hyung, we have to hurry."

"You're tired," Jibeom pointed out. "You'll faint if we keep on running."

There's a hint of teasing on the man's voice. Jaehyun couldn't understand how Jibeom could joke in this situation.

"We'll get caught."

Jibeom's face softened. He put his palm on the blond's head, caressing softly with his thumb. "Let's just rest for a while before we continue."

It was then Jaehyun noticed how Jibeom's pupil shook. It told him that it wasn't only him who was frantic. Jibeom too, although the man was good in hiding his feeling. He started to question himself. Was this what he want? He wanted to run away from his punishment, but in the process, he had dragged Jibeom into this mess.

"Do you want to go back, hyung? Do you regret this?"

Jibeom was looking at him deeply, and as the time ticked in silence, Jaehyun dreaded the older man would admit he regretted this.

"I'm worried," Jibeom admitted, his eyes turned dim. "I feel guilty towards my brothers and friends. And I'm afraid of what lies ahead us. But I would never regret this."

Jaehyun's body sagged. He's still holding Jibeom's hand tightly, afraid to let go. "I'm sorry-"

He was pulled into a warm embrace before he could finish his sentence. 

"I never regret that we met, you have to know that."

"Hyung," Jaehyun's heart felt relieved and warmth coursed through his body. 

"Look what we have here."

They both jolted out in shock at the voice. Jibeom felt cold ran through his vein. He didn't hear any footsteps, and no one supposed to know where they were.

Especially Joon.

Jibeom stood up, instinctly moved forward to shield Jaehyun from Joon. The small gesture piqued Joon's interest.

"Looking at close, he's pretty. Now wonder you like him," Joon's eyes glinted, and Jibeom didn't like it even a bit. Joon had been a kid who was always greedy and wicked. Although Joon lived quite far in the valley, their previous encounters weren't pleasant.

"You know, it's nice to meet you and all, but I need to go."

Jibeom grabbed the small bag, and pulled Jaehyun along with him. The sooner they left Joon the better. His movement though, immediately stopped when Joon drew his sword out.

"Joon, please move away," He said sharply. To his annoyance, Joon didn't move even a single muscle. Instead, the man smirked.

"You know, the whole village is looking for you. The elders are so angry to know the precious boy run away with blond haired enemy."

Jibeom heard Jaehyun's faint gasp on his back. He himself felt his hands went clammy. His head turned light. The elders knew already?

"I told them," Joon said with a satisfied expression, answering Jibeom's silent question.

"You bastard," Jibeom growled.

Joon's face contorted dangerously. "I did what I have to do! He's an enemy! What you've done is a disgrace to our village and our ancestors! Don't forget your parents died because of them? You defending him means you're betraying our tribe!"

"Jaehyun has nothing to do with that-"

"You're running away with the son of your parents' murderer!"

Jibeom's punch flew and a second later Joon was sent sprawled on the ground with bleeding lips.

"Give him to me and I'll consider to let you go," Joon wiped his lips lightly. 

"Never," Jibeom spat. 

Jaehyun was watching the heated banter in worry. The man named Joon definitely screamed harm, and all he wanted to do is walk away as soon as possible. He clutched Jibeom's robe, gave it a slight pull. However, Jibeom stood unmoving, his eyes was still fixed on Joon.

"The others are near, princess, I doubt you can go anywhere."

Jibeom's face hardened. Wordlessly, he grabbed Jaehyun's hand and stared to dash. However, Joon moved fast. Before they knew it, a blade was pointed right at Jibeom's throat. Jibeom's instinct was to draw out his own blade and attack back.

It wasn't suppose to turn this way, Jaehyun thought exasperatedly. Joon and Jibeom seemed equal in strength and skill, but Joon mentioned the others were coming. They needed to go as soon as possible. He wanted to help Jibeom, but he wasn't sure he'll be a help. In fact, he might bring disadvantage to Jibeom.

While he's raking his brain, he heard heavy footsteps thudding ln the ground covered with dry leaves. He froze, as well as Jibeom and Joon. Unknown faces started appear around them.

Joon laughed. "You can't run anymore," The man stood up, slightly panting. "Just give up, Jibeom. Hand him to me and you might be forgiven."

Jibeom didn't answer, but he moved closer to Jaehyun and grasped his hand. Jaehyun chewed his bottom lips. There were so many people around him, there's no way they can win this fight. Maybe this was a bad idea. He shouldn't have suggested his escapade to Jibeom. He's bringing harm to his love.

Like reading the blond's thought, Joon said. "If you like Jibeom, surrender yourself. You don't want him to be harmed, don't you? If you come with me, I promise, he won't be hurt."

Jaehyun released a shuddered breath. Jibeom could sense the distress and to his horror, he felt Jaehyun's grip slackened. "Don't you dare," He sent a half warning and half pleading gaze to his lover. "I won't let you."

Jaehyun wanted to cry. They're trapped and there seemed to be no room to escape. He was scared, very scared, but in this situation, he would rather hurt than watching Jibeom got hurt too. Even only imagining it, his heart beat painfully in his chest. "Hyung, we can't- There's no other way."

"No," Jibeom shook his head. "Trust me."

"I don't want to watch this," Joon sent them a piercing glare. "Get them."

With a single command, the men moved and suddenly it became blur. What Jaehyun could remember that was his hand became cold end empty as he was dragged away by some men.

"Hyung!" He trashed around, eyes locked with Jibeom, but Jibeom had men attacking him from every direction. The fact that the men had blades and he had nothing slipped away from his mind. He didn't think that the men could easily hurt him if he struggle too much, his mind was just too clouded with worry towards Jibeom. 

The survival instinct kicked in. He bit the hand which rested securely on his neck and stomped his feet hard, and run away as fast as he could once he's free. In the mid of fighting, Jibeom's eyes caught him and the man immediately reached out his hand. Jaehyun took it and let himself being dragged by Jibeom.

But there were too many people surrounding them like lion eyeing its prey.

"Just give up, Jibeom! There's no way you can beat us all!" Joon roared. His face and body was covered with scratches and it was then Jaehyun realized Jibeom wasn't also in a good shape. Jibeom's breathing was harsh he could clearly hear him panting. Jaehyun felt suffocated to see his lover like that.

"I'll come with you," Jaehyun said loudly. "But let hyung leave."

"You're crazy!" Jibeom grabbed his shoulders. There's no way Joon let him go despite what he said. Joon would end him no matter what. "I won't ever let you do that."

"Hyung!" Jaehyun cried in distress. "Maybe we're wrong at the start. We shouldn't do this. I shouldn't have suggested us to leave, I don't want you to get hurt."

Jibeom felt helpless. How he wish he could tell Jaehyun not to worry and leave everything to him. He knew he won't survive this. But he would make sure Jaehyun to survive. 

"I have no time for this," Joon growled. He shoved Jaehyun to his back and lifted his blade up and strike. Jibeom took his own blade, ready for the attack.

"Argh!"

Jaehyun gasped. An arrow hit Joon's shoulder, and the man fell down on the ground. 

Jibeom snapped his head to his side and felt relieve beyond words to see Joochan lowering his bow. The next second, Sungyoon, Jangjun and Donghyun rushed to attack the men.

"H-hyung.." Jibeom couldn't believe his eyes. Sungyoon, slashing their own men, to save him.

"What are you doing?" Sungyoon shouted while dodging attack. "Run!"

There was so many words he wanted to say to his brother, but there was no time. He grabbed Jaehyun's hand and ran away. He slashed anyone who got on his way. Although his heart was heavy, he started to get optimist, maybe he and Jaehyun could survive this.

They were already quite far from the fight. Everything seemed smooth until Joon blocked his way and swung his blade.

"No!!"

*****

Daeyeol found Sungyoon panting among of dead bodies. Jangjun and other two boys he didn't know who were also there, but he immediately rushed to Sungyoon. 

"Are you fine?" He cupped Sungyoon's bloody face. His heart was shaking. He wasn't sure whether the blood was Sungyoon's or not, but to his relief, Sungyoon's eyes was firm.

"I'm fine," He brushed Daeyeol away and stood up. He staggered for a while before balancing himself on his feet. "They ran to that side," He pointed at a direction on his back.

"Are they okay?" Youngtaek's voice trembled because of shock. There were a lot of dead bodies. The thought of these men tried to capture his brother made him feel weak.

"We tried our best to keep these guys away from them," Jangjun informed with raspy voice.

"I think we should find them," Donghyun said.

Sungyoon didn't say anything, instead he walked to the direction he pointed just now. His hands were still shaking. He knew these men. He had talked to some of them. But he had killed them.

A pair of strong arms held his back, and without looking, he knew whose arm were those. Somehow, he found some new strength. He walked faster. His body was aching, but he needed to see with his own eyes that his little brother was okay. 

Daeyeol looked back. Bomin looked frightened watching the fallen bodies. His tall figure walked close to Seungmin, clutching his older brother's arm. Youngtaek hauled one of Sungyoon's friend, who had a bow with him, to his feet. There were no words spoken, but their steps were rushed too.

"How many of you come after them?" He asked in hushed tone, terrified at the amount of dead bodies. These men were after his sweet little brother.

"I'm not sure, but many," Sungyoon answered shortly.

Daeyeol recognized the fear. It was similar feeling when his teen self was trapped in a war, not knowing where his father went, whether he was safe or not. He wanted to run to find him, but he had to take care of his little brother and his sick pregnant mother. There's nothing beat the feeling of helplessness to save his loved ones.

They walked, eyes searching, ears trained to hear any sound from their lost brother. They had walked quite far when Sungyoon abruptly stopped on his track. Jangjun walked passed him and crouched down to flip a dead body.

"Joon," Jangjun murmured. Sungyoon didn't care about Joon. His eyes were fixed on a blade stuck on Joon's chest. He clearly recognize the handle. The carved handle was riddiculously familiar. 

"It's Jibeom's," Joochan quietly said.

A brief of silence surrounded them, before they resumed their search. There's something bugging Daeyeol's mind, but he didn't say it out loud. He didn't want to make all of them worry because of the uncertainty.

But the blood on the blade clutched on Joon's corpse disturbed him.

*****

Jaehyun almost stumbled and fell when they reached Jibeom’s secret hiding cave. Jibeom grew heavier in his arms, and it scared him.

There were so many blood, his outer robe which he wrapped around Jibeom's midsection had been drenched by the red substance. The older man's breath was ragged, mirroring his pain. How Jaehyun wished the pain could be transferred to him. 

Jibeom had always been someone he could rely to especially now that he had no one by his side. He was scared.

Joon had managed to slash Jibeom's stomach before Jibeom killed him. Jibeom was badly hurt he barely could walk.

"Hyung," He called his lover, slowly lowering their bodies under a tree. Jibeom was sweating hard, eyes scrunched in pain. Jaehyun let his tears fall.

He didn't know what to do. The wound was big and deep, it keeps on gushing blood.

"Hyung.." He called in broken voice, holding his lover's hand as if he could transfer some strength by doing so. "Hold on please."

Jibeom cracked his eyes open. Pain and sorrow was reflected on his gaze. He didn't say anything, but he lifted his hand to wipe the tears on Jaehyun's face.

"I'm sorry."

It made the blond cried harder. "Why are you saying sorry, hyung? You're going to be okay. You're strong, you'll be okay."

Jibeom's lips twitched. He couldn't predict the future, but he didn't think he could make it. The pain on his stomach was too much, his vision had started to blur, it's getting hard to even breath, and he felt cold. He cried. Cried from the unbearable pain, and the guilt and worry. What would happen to Jaehyun if he dies? They both had turned away from their villages, he wasn't sure they'll be allowed to go back. He was the one who agreed to run away, but in the end, he couldn't do it in the end. He started to regret.

"I'm sorry, love," He croaked out between his clenching teeth. He didn't want Jaehyun to see him in great pain.

Jaehyun's chest was raising and falling rapidly. There's a new determination on his face. "Hyung, I'll.. I'll find something to help you. Stay here-"

Jibeom forced his hand to stop Jaehyun from leaving.

"Love, it's fine-"

"What do you mean it's fine!" Jaehyun snapped amidst his tears.

"I- Ukh-"

"Hyung!" Jaehyun was horrified at the scene of Jibeom coughing blood. He instantly cradled Jibeom's head on his lap, wiping the blood with the sleeve of his clothes. More tears fell. "Hyung, please!"

Jibeom inhaled exhaled greedily. He felt suffocated, but breathing hard made his wound sending jolts of pain. The sight of Jaehyun crying broke his heart. He wanted to protect the boy, but in the end, he's so useless.

"Go back to your brothers," He managed to say. "I'm sorry I can't keep my promise. I can't take you to-"

His voice was cut by his own cry. It hurt him, to not be able to keep his promise and save Jaehyun.

"Hyung, you're going to be fine," Jaehyun insisted. The boy wiped his tears harshly. "Rest for a while, the bleeding will stop and you'll be okay."

Jibeom grimaced. He knew Jaehyun was aware that it's impossible. But he decided to indulge the other. "Alright," He said. His mouth started to tremble in cold. Was it the end? "I'll sleep."

Jaehyun noticed his tremor and took out another layer of his clothes, draped it over his body and held him close, trying to share his body heat and shield him from cold. Jibeom wanted to argue. The weather was cold, Jaehyun would be cold with such thin clothes. But now, it's started to get hard to speak.

"But if I sleep to long," He managed to say. "Go back to your brother."

Jaehyun buried his head on his chest and shook his head. "I won't leave you. Hyung.. Don't leave me too."

"Promise me!" With the remaining strength he had, Jibeom pulled Jaehyun so they're face to face with each other. "Promise me. Please."

Jaehyun didn't answer, he only cried. "I love you, hyung. Don't leave me."

A sad smile appeared on Jibeom's face. He held the smaller boy close. He hated to be like this, but more than anything he's glad that Jaehyun survived. He prayed that after he's gone, Jaehyun could return to his brothers safely. But for now, he wanted to spend his remaining time with his loved one.

His eyes turned heavy as time went by. Probably his time's up. Past scenes were replayed in his head. His parents, his brother, Joochan, Donghyun.. He should have treated them better. They must have felt sad and betrayed right now.

Jaehyun hadn't stopped crying. His voice had turned raspy. Jibeom landed a kiss on the boy's head, feeling Jaehyun snuggled closer to him. It felt nice, it's warmer.

He started to feel light and numb. The pain even decreased.

"I.."

_I love you._

He wanted to say that but his body won't cooperate with him.

_I'm sorry._

*****

"Are we walking to the wrong direction?" Youngtaek kicked the dried leaves in frustration.

The forest was vast, they could make a wrong turn and that's it. 

"Where are they going?" Even the composed Jangjun mused his hair tiredly.

The youngsters were tired, Daeyeol could see it. It would be better if they split, but it would be dangerous if the meet enemies. The hope that Jaehyun and Jibeom could make it alive had never faded once in his heart, but it's only a tiny hope. They could be hurt and no one could help them. 

"Should we head back?" Seungmin hesitantly asked.

Daeyeol knew the search would be difficult. He didn't know where would they go, what's their destination. Searching for them would be like searching an ant in a huge stack of hay. 

_Please be safe._

Sungyoon was also close to tears. Daeyeol knew very well, despite his small built, Sungyoon was very strong. But Jibeom had been his weak spot. He knew how big Sungyoon's love for his brother. 

Eyes were staring at him, like asking for his opinion. 

"I don't know," He said weakly. He looked up to the sky. The sun was high up in the sky, but it's cold. Winter had been very harsh this year.

"Would he be there?" 

Head snapped towards Donghyun, whose eyes widened as he remembered something.

"What are you talking about? Where?" Sungyoon strode towards the small eyed man and shook hos shoulders.

"T-The small cave, where he usually hides."

Joochan gasped. Why didn't he think about it before? It's been Jibeom's secret hideout. He and Donghyun knew because they'd secretly followed Jibeom before when the man ditched them to sail in the sea.

Sungyoon's eyes were sharp. New determination written on his face.

"Lead us the way."

*****

The pretty turquoise color had never been so enchanting. Exotic color along with pretty shape, the flower was beautiful. He had seen it a few times when he walked around with Jibeom, it never failed to catch his eyes. It's a pity that it's poisonous.

But he had never realized it grew inside the cave. 

The flower was like an escape. A way out.

Everything was his fault. Jibeom's death was his fault. 

If only he didn't gave him the idea of running away, Jibeom would still be alive. They might not be together, he might have suffered in his marriage, but at least Jibeom is alive.

He had always been a weak one. His brothers, and even the young Bomin had always protected him. When he's with Jibeom, the older man was also the one who always protected and coddled him. 

His tears fell once he remembered his brothers. They must have felt disappointed. He also had never said proper goodbye. The last time he met Daeyeol, the man kissed his head and bid him goodnight, while Youngtaek adjusted his blanket late at night when the second eldest son thought he's sleeping.

Jibeom's hand was cold.

It was still warm just a while ago.

It's funny, he didn't turn hysteric when he noticed Jibeom had stopped breathing. Maybe deep inside his heart, he realized that there's no hope. Jibeom's bleeding won't stop, it made a red pool beneath his body. 

Everything was in a haze. He could hear his own breathing as he stared at a turquoise flower on his palm. A whine escaped from his throat as he's suffocated in fear. It felt so right, but now as he's about to execute his plan, he's afraid. 

He cried again. His eyelids were heavy and swollen, his head hurt from too much crying. But then his eyes landed on Jibeom's pale face. With shaky hand, he put the flower into his mouth, and lowered himself to hug the lifeless man. 

Clutching Jibeom's clothes like his life depended on it, he sucked the flower. His body trembled in fear and anxiousness. At first, it's tasteless, unlike his initial prediction. However a second later, his tongue started to get numb, then heat started to spread to his throat, to his stomach. Pain followed afterwards. It's like needles pricked into his body.

Jaehyun coughed, until his eyes turned watery. He's gripped by fear again. It hurt.

"Hyung," He cried, tightened his hold on Jibeom, trying to brace himself with the pain.

_It'll be over soon._

He buried his face on Jibeom's chest, muffling his scream of pain, wishing the pain would soon take his soul away. 

_It'll be over soon._

*****

The sun was about to set. It casted a beautiful yellow and purplish glow around the hill.

Sitting on top of the hill, Daeyeol could see the scenery around him clearly. His lips twitched up at the sight of Youngtaek freaking out. He could hear Youngtaek's loud voice, shouting words to Seungmin and Jangjun who apparently had pranked him.

A bit far from them, below a huge tree beside the small pond, Joochan sitting on a tree branch while eating apple while Bomin and Donghyun were bickering to each other.

"They get along well."

Sungyoon plopped down beside him before he could look up. Sitting side by side like this, Daeyeol remembered old times.

"Never thought the day will come," He muttered. "But I'm glad."

They didn't return to their own tribes after that fateful day. Their loss brought great impact. Daeyeol didn't feel like he belonged to his tribe anymore after they forced Jaehyun to run away and ended died. Sungyoon apparently felt the same. But for Sungyoon, Jangjun, Donghyun and Joochan, it's more like they couldn't go back. They've killed their own people, leaving them as traitors. They're not welcomed there anymore. They ended up being together, joining a small tribe and built their own place near the hill.

So far, everything's good.

Suddenly a small sniffle ran in his ears. He glanced to the side, catching Sungyoon secretly wiped his eyes with his fingers.

Daeyeol sighed. 

The mellow mood from sunset and a crying Sungyoon made him want to cry too. Still vivid in his mind the scene when they found Jibeom and Jaehyun.

Jibeom's lying on his back, face pale with blood pooling on his body. On top of him, Jaehyun's body lied unmoving, long blond hair smeared with blood, lips blueish with blood smearing his chin. The excotic death flower was found in his mouth.

It's been 3 full moon cycle, but he could still remember it clearly. He remembered how his heart was beating painfully to know how his cherished, beloved little brother died. Jaehyun must have been so scared, to be alone, don't know what to do. He had failed his little brother. He should have supported Jaehyun from the start, he should have shield him from the elders' wrath. He would bear everything just for Jaehyun to be happy.

His little baby brother whom he raised with love and care, whom he had been protected with his whole heart, had died in sorrow, fear and alone.

One thing he was thankful was, Jaehyun died with his loved one by his side.

Sungyoon exhaled shakily, and this time Daeyeol brought his arm and circled it around Sungyoon's shoulder.

"It's fine.. They're happy now," He comforted Sungyoon and himself. 

Sungyoon wiped his face again. "Daeyeol," He suddenly looked at the taller man.

"Hm?"

"If you can rewind the time," He hesitantly said. "Would you change your mind?"

The question made Daeyeol looked at Sungyoon. "What do you mean?"

"Us," Sungyoon answered. "Would you still do the same? Or you'll take me away like Jibeom and your brother did?"

After a few second of shock, Daeyeol grimaced. "You know, Sungyoon, I don't want to even think about it, but I'd rather to not see you but know that you live well."

"How would you know that I live well if you can't see me?"

"What?" Sungyoon's blatant statement made him chuckled. "What's on your mind, Sungyoon?"

Sungyoon pursed his lips, his face was still serious. "I thought if we ran away, Jibeom and Jaehyun would have a chance to be together happily."

Daeyeol squeezed the man's shoulder. "Then no one would raise your brother to become an awesome guy."

"I miss him." Sungyoon said quietly.

"Me too," Daeyeol sighed. 

They just hold into each other, no word was spoken. Each was drowned in their own thinking. Daeyeol didn't think the pain from the loss would be healed. But life gave him a new family after Jaehyun left. It would be perfect if only Jaehyun and Jibeom could be there with them.

All he could do was to live well. He knew that's what his little brother would want.

He'll make sure to fulfill it.

*****


End file.
